


I Really Should Be Offended

by DirtyDragon



Series: Writing Prompts- KNB [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Clueless Furihata, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDragon/pseuds/DirtyDragon
Summary: Prompt- “My friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and I blush really hard because I’ve been ranting about how boring it is for ten minutes.”I found this prompt on Pintrest and thought it was cute!





	I Really Should Be Offended

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I found this prompt on pintrest a while ago thought it could be kind of cute! It took me a while to decide what ship of mine I wanted to write it for. Eventually, I decided on AkaFuri, as a way of trying to learn how to write for these characters! I hope I did a decent job at it.

Furihata knew he shouldn’t have agreed to come. He’s always hated parties. Though he’s only ever been to a few. He hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch since he and his friends arrived over three hours ago, his legs falling asleep long ago. He briefly thought of getting up and socializing, but the idea was quickly dismissed as thoughts of embarrassing himself flew through his mind. He **could** be talking to his friends, but the jerks abandoned him mere moments after their arrival. _‘Some friends’,_ he thinks bitterly, watching the party-goers chat amongst themselves and make utter fools of themselves attempting to dance. At first, watching a bunch of drunk teenagers trying to dance was entertaining, but after about ten minutes, the sight, like the party itself, became boring.

Furihata, on some level, knows he’s the only one that thinks the party is dull. Just like he knows that probably everyone else in attendance would think that train watching is dull. Still, despite knowing this, he can’t help but let out a deep sigh and sink further into the plush cushions of the couch. He lazily moves his eyes across the room, wondering, for the millionth time, why anyone likes these things. Just because he **knows** people like them, doesn’t mean he understands why.  He starts making a mental list of reasons why he hates parties, so that the next time his friends attempt to drag him along to one he’ll be prepared to fight them off with logic.

He’s on number seven when a couple falls on the available cushion to his left. He thinks nothing of it at first, only scooting further to the right, closer to the armrest of the couch. Not too much later, he hears a loud moan come from one of the individuals and his eyes widen. Without his permission, his head twists towards the couple, his eyes widening at the sight. A shirt is missing, pants are undone, and hands are wandering. Furihata wastes no time in snapping his head back to face forward, his entire face heating up. His eyes close and his face pinches in discomfort. He doesn’t know if he should get up and find a new place to sit, or try to ask the couple to move their activities to a more remote location. He needs to make up his mind soon though, the couple is becoming more enthusiastic and end up brushing against him occasionally.

His mind is made when a shirt finds its way to his lap. He quickly shoves the shirt to the ground and is halfway out of his seat when a smooth voice coming from in front of him startles him into stopping.

“Excuse me,” the voice began, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but would you mind moving your current activities to another part of the house. Perhaps a more private location?”

Both Furihata and the couple look up and freeze upon seeing the owner of the voice.

The couple makes quick work of gathering up their clothes and running off, a quick, “Sorry, Akashi-san,” thrown over the shoulder.

The name seems to bring Furihata out of his stupor and he slowly sits back down. He’s still staring, but now in curiosity. He’s positive that he’s never met this Akashi before, but the name sounds **so** familiar. Looking closer, Furihata decides that, no, he’s absolutely never met the man in front of him. He would have definitely remembered him if he had.

“I’m sorry about that, I know that must have been….uncomfortable, to say the least.” Furihata jut blinked in response, so the other continued. “I’m Akashi Seijuro. I hope you don’t mind if I take a seat,” Akashi said, waving his hand towards the now vacant seat next to Furihata.

Realizing that he had to respond now, Furihata stumbled out a response, “Huh? Ah! No, no, not all.” His felt his cheeks heat up as the other smiled and gracefully sat down next to him. Furihata couldn’t help but stare at his new companion. His hair was a brilliant shade of red, his cat-shaped eyes the same shade. He had smooth, pale skin, and a strong jaw. He looked regal, in a way, both in looks and the way he held himself. _I definitely would have remembered him,_ Furihata thought, cheeks still burning.

 After a moment, Furihata stops running his eyes over Akashi’s features to look into his eyes. His eyes are crinkled at the corners, letting Furihata know that he’s trying hard not to laugh. Furihata tilts his head in confusion, not knowing what the other could find amusing. At his apparent confusion, Akashi just lifts a brow and looks at him expectantly.

That seems to do the trick, as Furihata suddenly realizes that he never introduced himself. Mentally cursing himself for letting his staring get in the way of his manners, he hastily introduces himself. “Furihata Kouki.” The warm smile Akashi gives him is contagious and he can feel himself smiling in return. The stare at each other for a moment, before Furihata suddenly, finally, remembers the first thing Akashi said to him. “Oh! You don’t have to apologize, or anything. It’s not like it was your fault,” he laughs lightly.

Akashi chuckles and says, “True.” Smile widening, he continues, “But I was watching for a while before I came to help. I may not have been the cause of your discomfort, but I didn’t help ease it, either.”

“Eh, to be honest, I probably wouldn’t have come to help at all, if I were you.” The both laugh at that and Furihata suddenly feels at ease. Akashi certainly is an improvement over his former company.

“Are you not enjoying the party,” Akashi asks after their laughter stops.

“What makes you think that,” Furihata asks, turning to face Akashi fully.

Akashi does the same before responding. “Like I said, I was watching. For a quite a while, if I’m being honest. You haven’t moved from your seat for quite some time.”

Furihata feels his blush return as he wonders just how long Akashi had been watching him. And why. Deciding not to question it, he settles for answering Akashi’s question. “Ah. Well, I’m, uh, not really enjoying the party.” Akashi raises an eyebrow in question and Furihata, happy to have someone he can vent to, eagerly starts telling Akashi all the reasons he thought up early about why parties are just the worst. Ten minutes later and Furihata’s sure he’s used the word ‘boring’ at least 50 times. He’s even started pointing out the faults in the party they’re at, explaining that he finds train watching is much more entertaining. Akashi doesn’t add anything to the conversation, not like Furihata gave him much of a chance. He just sits there with a small little smile on his lips, nodding along and occasionally laughing.

After another five or so minutes, Furihata finally comes to a conclusion and leans back against the cushion, taking a deep breath. He feels refreshed, somehow, like he’d been waiting to get all that of his chest for a while. Akashi still doesn’t say anything, still just smiling, and Furihata smiles back. He’s about to thank Akashi for listening to him rant, but is cut off when he hears his name being called.

He looks up and spots his friends, Fukuda and Kawahara, stumbling their way towards him and Akashi.

“Hey,” he greets them. He’s about to introduce them to Akashi, but is interrupted by Fukuda.

“Oh! I see you’ve met Akashi, that’s good. It’s also nice to see that you’re being social for once.”

Furihata ignores the teasing remark, focusing instead on the fact that his friends appear to already know Akashi. “How do you know Akashi,” he asks in confusion. Surely if his best-friends knew Akashi, he would too.

“Uh, I mean, he is the host of the party,” Kawahara starts. “It’d be kind of weird if we didn’t know the guy who’s house we showed up to party at, wouldn’t it?” His two friends start laughing, expecting Furihata to agree and laugh along with them. But Furihata is too busy staring at them with horror. _No. No no no no no no. They did not just say that, they couldn’t have. I must’ve heard them wrong. Yeah, that’s it, just a simple misunderstanding._ However, Fukuda notices his look of horror and, somehow, mistakes it for confusion.

“Oh,” he says, “You didn’t know? Well, yeah, Akashi is the host of the party. He’s a friend of Kuroko and told him to invite whoever he wanted. Kuroko introduced us earlier, not long after you disappeared on us. Pretty sure we told you his name on the way here though.” He keeps talking, but Furihata stops listening. _That’s right,_ he thinks. _I remember now._ He recalls how excited his friends were for the party, apparently Akashi is known for throwing some of the best parties. _No wonder his name seemed so familiar,_ he practically sobs in his head.

He looks up at his friends, hoping that they’re here to drag him far far away from here. Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be the case.

“…..see you later, Furi.” He only hears the end of the conversation, but he can see his friends enthusiastically making their way back into the sea of bodies, leaving him all alone with Akashi. _Great,_ he thinks, gritting his teeth at the situation. He takes a quick peek at Akashi and is glad, if not a bit confused, to the see red-head isn’t angry, just amused.

Taking a quick breath, he rushes to speak. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know this was your party!”

Laughing loudly, Akashi flashes him a playful smirk. “I came to that conclusion after you started talking about how lame the party was.”

Akashi may have found the whole thing funny, but Furihata was mortified. He must look like a total jerk!

Guessing his line of thought, Akashi rushes to assure him. “I’m not offended, if that’s what you’re worried about. I realize that parties aren’t for everyone.” The tension in Furihata’s shoulders eases slightly, happy that Akashi is being do understanding. That makes him feel a little guiltier, but he’s quickly distracted from his guilt when Akashi keeps talking. “Perhaps, to make up for throwing such a ‘boring’ party,” he teases, causing Furihata to look away sheepishly as Akashi continues, “You’ll allow me to take you out sometime. There’s a lovely train museum in town that I think you might like.”

Furihata immediately snaps his gaze back to Akashi’s, not believing his own ears. When Akashi doesn’t say anything else, Furihata squeaks out a surprised, “What?”

Chuckling, Akashi scoots closer, their thighs now touching, and repeats himself. “I’d like to take to you out. It doesn’t have to be to the train museum, of course. That was just a suggestion.”

Furihata wants to ask ‘what’ again, but manages to stop himself at the last second. Instead, he just stares at Akashi, trying to gather his thoughts. After what feels like ages, Furihata finds himself nodding and mumbling, “Yeah, okay.”

“Yes?” Akashi asks for clarification.

Looking into his eyes, Furihata decides to go for it. He doesn’t see anything wrong giving it a shot.

“Yes,” he says confidently, mind made.

The bright smile Akashi gives him in response makes him think that maybe, just maybe, parties aren’t all **that** bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please let me know! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and make my day!


End file.
